Dottie Underwood
Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood was a Russian assassin trained in the Red Room Academy. She subsequently adopted the persona of a small-town girl from Iowa and infiltrated the Griffith Hotel in New York City. Biography Early Life Underwood was a part of a Russian program, which brainwashed and trained its subjects to become elite assassins. Along with hand-to-hand combat and tactical skills, she developed many habits there that would persist into adulthood, like cuffing herself to her bed when sleeping or instinctively sharing bread with others. In 1937, Underwood appeared to strike up a friendship with another girl in the program, but later killed her during a sparring match when her tutor ordered her to do so.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling At the Griffith Introductions Pretending to be a girl from Iowa with aspirations to become a professional ballet dancer, Underwood came to the Griffith Hotel, moving into the room recently vacated by Molly Bowden. Landlady Miriam Fry was in the process of escorting her to her room when the pair happened upon Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, who were both reeling from a hard day at their respective jobs, in the hallway. Underwood introduced herself to the two women, though neither was much in the mood for conversation at the time.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Procuring an Automatic Pistol Sometime later, Underwood ate supper with the other tenants as Peggy Carter, Angie Martinelli and Carol stuffed their purses with food. They began discussing the different methods that could be used to transport food to their rooms, with one of the women claiming Gloria, the woman sitting next to Underwood, possessed a pocketbook that had a compartment for holding a cup of gravy. After verifying this claim, Underwood asked Gloria if she could construct one for her, "to hold pickles", to which Gloria agreed. Later that evening, Underwood stumbled upon smuggler Otto Mink, who had come to assassinate Carter. Confused, she asked him if he was lost. Mink ordered her to return to her room and, when she did not comply, threatened her with his Automatic Pistol. Observing the weapon, Underwood said she wanted it for herself and, abandoning her harmless country girl persona, attacked Mink. Using a set of acrobatic moves, she snapped his neck before he could retaliate, following which she confiscated the firearm. Hiding Mink's body under her bed, Underwood later posed with her newly-acquired weapon in front of the mirror, before being called down by Martinelli for dinner.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Investigating Peggy's Room Meeting up with Peggy Carter at the L&L Automat the following morning, Underwood expressed her desire to see the city, marking several prominent locations like Central Park and the Empire State Building on a map. In response, Carter stated they were "tourist traps" and recommended Underwood start with Brooklyn instead, to get to know the city's people. Underwood then "accidentally" caused Carter's purse to fall off the table - she quickly picked up the items that spilled out, but pocketed the key to Carter's room. After Carter had gone off to work, Underwood entered the agent's room using the key and began thoroughly searching it for clues. Discovering a hidden compartment in the wardrobe, she pulled out a box that contained photos of Howard Stark's recovered inventions. Taking one of the pictures, Underwood then put back the box and moved to the vanity, where she observed a photo of pre-serum Steve Rogers. After briefly assuming Carter's bearing and accent, Underwood exited the room, having procured the intel she came for. Abilities *'Master Acrobat': Underwood was a skilled acrobat, capable of building up momentum for an attack by jumping up against walls, and landing skillfully once the attack had been completed. *'Expert Martial Artist': Similarly, Underwood received extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, which, coupled with her acrobatic prowess, allowed her to easily kill Otto Mink before he had a chance to fire at her with his pistol. *'Master Spy': Trained to be a spy, Underwood convincingly assumed the guise of a harmless and slightly naive girl from Iowa, managing to fool even Peggy Carter, a trained intelligence agent. Aiding her in her deceptions was her ability to adopt various accents. Relationships Allies *Miriam Fry - Landlady *Peggy Carter - Neighbor *Angie Martinelli - Neighbor Enemies *Otto Mink † - Victim Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Villains Category:Dancers Category:Red Room Trainees